Como conoci el yaoi
by Phirsa Fantasia
Summary: "Yo estaba tranquilamente en mi casa haciendo un projecto pero de repente encontre algo llamado Yaoi" *Style *Creek *Dip y mas
1. Como conoci el Yaoi

**Olivia:**¡Hola! ¡Gente con ojos boca y nariz! Hoy estoy aquí con un fic de south park! (de echo lo tenia planeado desde que entre por que me la pase viendo fic de South park y me dieron ideas xD)

Espero que les gusten y comenten~

**South park no me pertenece le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

-Aclaracion:Alexander y Steve son de mi propiedad :D

-Todos tienen 16 años

* * *

Era un lindo dia en el pequeño pueblo de south park,pero hoy no hablaremos de los protagonistas habituales si no de un pequeño chico que a pasado desapercibido todos estos años su nombre:

Alexander Swanson

Yo soy un chico de englaterra que se mudo hace unos 2 años a south park y solo tengo un amigo Steve Giovanni el hijo ilegitimo de una mafia italiana

¿Por qué os estoy contando esto?,fácil A los chicos de la escuela de South a los alumnos de decimo grado nos han enviado hacer un trabajo sobre "los sentimientos humanos" como la felicidad,el amor,la tristeza,etc.

Yo lo iba a hacer sobre El amor asi que comencé a buscar resultados estaba buscando Wikipedia pero no lo encontraba hasta que vi algo que me llamo la atención

"_Amores inesperados" por Luis _

¿Fan…que? Simplemente lo abri de casualidad y al parecer era una "historia"¡¿sobre el amor entre Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski!? Pero,¿desde cuando salen?

La verdad ya había tenido mis sospechas pero por curiosidad empeze a leer

_10 capitulos después:_

-Hermoso…-Salio de mis labios

¡Eso era hermoso! Se que es raro que me gusten esa clase de cosas pero…¡es demasiado precioso para mi! Nunca pensé que Cartman le gustara Wendy,o que Bradley iba detrás de Butters,¡Ni siquiera sabia que Kevin y Token discutían por el amor de Clyde! ¿Cómo estuve tan ciego? Y luego pensé en la pareja que harian Kyle y Stan

-Seria hermosa-Salio otra vez de mis labios

Entonces mire mi reloj las…¿23:50 de la noche?,¿tan rápido?,espera…,¡el trabajo! Lo mire

No había nada

Choque la cabeza contra la mesa había perdido el tiempo inútilmente leyendo historias que puede que no sea verdad

Me tumbe en mi cama sin nada que hacer asi que me decidi por dormir

_Lunes:_

Hay dios ¿ya era Lunes?,me encontraba caminando perezosamente hacia la entrada por cierto creo que no presente formalmente mi nombre es Alexander Swanson soy de englaterra,tengo el pelo de un tono castaño rojizo y mis ojos de igual color y mido 1.67 cm. Lo se soy bajito

En la entrada me esperaba mi mejor y único amigo Steve Giovanni el es un chico de 1.75 cm. Tiene el pelo Blanco como la nieve y Ojos dorados y siempre lleva puesta su inseparable bufanda escarlata

Yo le salude con un beso en la mejilla,el me saludo igual era una cosa que hacíamos de pequeños pero a mi no me molesta y al parecer a el tampoco

Entramos en el salón y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares yo al lado derecho y en la ultima fila de la clase en la ventana y el a mi lado

Oh dios…entraron Stan y Kyle de repente los capítulos de _"Amores Inesperados" _Se me vinieron a la cabeza y me sonroje un poco

-¿Pasa algo?-Me dijo mi amigo sonriendo pero no se le veía por la bufanda

-Na-nada-Tartamude con Jimmy

La verdad estaba muy nervioso no paraba de imaginarme un mon ton de escenas yaoi con ellos

Hasta donde se daban inocentes besitos a hacer "cositas" mas fuertes

Me sonroje mas fuerte aun

-¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?,¿tienes fiebre?-dijo mi amigo bastante preocupado

-No,estoy bien-sonrei amablemente

El solo miro hacia adelante y se subio la bufanda hasta que le tapara hasta los ojos

-¡HAY ESTAN LOS MARICAS DEL AÑO JAJAJAJAA!-Dijo Eric Cartman el cual estaba viendo a Kyle y Stan

Kyle le Asesino con la mirada

-¡Deja de Joder!-dijo el soltando un bufido de molestia

Me dedique a mirarlos unos segundos Cartman era un cerdo insensible que solo le importaba el mismo de echo le odiaba con toda mi vida ya que cuando llegue solo se burlaba de mi y me maltrataba pero después de conocer a Steve dejaron de meterse conmigo por miedo ya que el era el hijo de la mafia mas grande de south park

Despues me vino una imagen algo grotesca "CartmanxWendy" rei ante ese pensamiento y justo la susodicha entro en el aula

-Hola-dijo ella con una calida sonrisa a Todos contándonos a nosotros menos a Cartman

Wendy era la chica mas pacifica e inteligente del instituto no era un perra como otras ella era amable y además la Actual novia de Stan

Note como Kyle Bufo Molesto

¿Por qué bufo?,¿es por el modo en que le saludo Wendy a Stan?,Oh dios…

-¿Te paso algo Kyle?-Dijo Stan

-Es que una mosca molesta no me deja-es verdad había un mosca alrededor de el

Mire a la mesa avergonzado ¿Por qué pensé eso?,el nerviosismo me corroe ¿Quién soy Tweek?

Y ahora entro Kenny junto a Butters y poco a poco el Salon se fue llenando

Y comenzaron las malditas clases.

-Bien chicos,¿Cómo les fueron los trabajos?-dijo el profesor

-bien-respondio Craig sin cambiar el semblante Serio

-ES DEMASIADA PRESION HACER UN TRABAJO TAN LARGO,GAH-alterado ese es tweek pero después empezó a tomar café y simplemente se "tranquilizo" si eso era posible en el

-Facil-dijeron Kyle y Wendy mirándose mal el uno al otro

La verdad la relación entre Wendy y Kyle no era muy Buena Tenian una "Sana" competición para ver quien era mejor en los estudios pero después de lo que vi en mi Ordenador

Creo que compiten por el corazón de Stan.

Llamenme loco o como queráis pero creo que es asi y el pobre Stan no se daba cuenta

-ridiculo-dijo mi amigo en voz baja

-¿y usted señor Swanson?-Mierda.

La verdad no había ni comenzado el trabajo

-bi-bien-dije tartamudeando

-bien-dicho esto empezamos la clase yo me hundi en en mi silla cansado a primera hora solo

_Clases aburridas después:_

La hora del Almuerzo la mejor hora de todas la verdad es que yo simplemente Almuerzo solo con Steve no pertenezco a ningún Team del colegio pero como con el tranquilamente en una mesita

Pero hoy no comia estaba pensando en como estaría el fic quería leerlo quería terminarlos ¡Queria saber cual es el Puto Plan de Kyle y Stan! Molesto bufe

-¿Ahora porque estas molesto?-dijo Steve

-¿molesto? N-no estoy molesto-sonrei

-¿entonces por que bufaste?-

-¿bufe? A seguramente fue un acto reflejo-

-ok-

Dicho esto seguimos comiendo pero yo gire mi viste al "Team Stan" La idea de Stan y Kyle no salía de mi cabeza se veian tan lindos juntos,Tan lindos,Tan lindos…

-Tan lindos-dije en voz alta

-¿eh?-dijo Steve sorprendido

Me tape corriendo la boca avergonzado se me escapo

-¿Qué es tan lindo?-me pregunto arqueando una ceja

-esto…ahm…-Jugue nerviosamente con mis dedos haciendo circulitos-es…

-¿es…?-

No sabia que decir hasta que se me ocurrio una idea

-¿tu?-dije avergonzado

El simplemente me miro sorprendido y se subio la bufanda a la altura de los ojos

-tu también eres lindo-dijo el en voz baja

El creía que no le escucharía pero la verdad le escuche perfectamente

Entonces volvi mi vista al "Team Stan" y la idea no salio ¿Por qué se veian tan lindos? Suspire

_Final de Clases:_

Por fin.

El final clases podría ir a mi casa y terminar de leer el fic Steve se fue antes por que tenia "Asuntos de trabajo" el trabaja en la mafia de su padre asi que mientras menos sepa mejor

Iba hacia la puerta cuando alguien me cogio de la mano

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-dije cortésmente

Entonces vi quien era.

Karen la hermana de Kenny

-Necesito que vengas-no era una pregunta me llevo arastrando literalmente

Entre en el aula "202" siempre crei que esta aula no existía pero luego abri los ojos

Era un sitio lleno de ordenadores aparatos de alta tecnología una Rubia me miro a los ojos y sonrio

-Bienvenido al mundo del yaoi-dijo esta sonriendo

**Que locura.**

* * *

**Olivia:¡Hola! Queria perdirles que me tengan paciencia y que intentare mejorar este fic que necesita mejorar MUCHISIMO en fin.**

**Ahora puedes escribir un comentario,ponerme en favoritos y si te gustan que pongan mas parejas en south park Me avisan por privando**

**Denle mucho amorrr~**


	2. Que dia mas largo

**Olivia:**¡Hola Gente con Boca,Ojos y Nariz! Hoy estamos con el segundo capitulo de "Como conoci el Yaoi"-South park

n-n espero que les guste

¡AHMS! Un aviso este fic se actualizara los viernes a las 18:00 PM y tranquilos que estoy empezando a escribir a las 16:00 xD

Disclamanier:

**South park no me pertenece es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker **

-Aclaración:Alexander Swanson y Steve Giovanni son de mi propiedad

-Todos tienen 16 años

* * *

**Que locura.**

Una chica rubia me estaba mirando mientras yo estaba atonito ¿Qué pasaba?,¿Por qué estaba aquí?

-Se que puede ser confuso-dijo la rubia rizada sonriendo-pero tus dudas serán disipadas ahora

Dicho esto se levanto y se dirigio hasta mi

-Mi nombre es Bebe y soy la encargada principal de _el club del yaoi _–dijo "bebe" sonriendo

-¿Qué?,y…¿Qué hago aquí?-dije intentando sonreir

-hemos visto como Mirabas a Stan y Kyle en la cafetería-

Mierda.

¿Por qué?,¿Por qué me pillo?

-y por eso creo que eres un fundashin-

-espera…¿fun-que?-dije curioso

-Fundashin es un chico al que le gusta el yaoi,ven te presentare a las demás-dijo para empezar a caminar

-pero…-dicho esto empezó a caminar

Yo la simplemente la segui,me daba demasiada curiosidad

-ella es Karen la hermana de Kenny es nuestra Espia-dijo señalando a la chica que me había traido

-Un…un gusto Fundashin-dijo ella sonriendo

Fundashin…esa palabra aun me sonaba rara

-ella es Ruby Tucker nuestra hacker-dijo señalando a una chica con un semblante serio

Dicho esto me mostro medio dedo

-¿no eres demasiado pequeña para hacer eso?-dije sorprendido por la acción

-perdon,es una mania de nuestra familia,mi hermano también lo hace-

-¿y quien es tu hermano?-

-Craig Tucker,el que va siempre con su novio tweek Tweak-

-¡¿Craig y Tweek están saliendo!?-dije abriendo los ojos

-pues claro,¿no ves que van siempre juntos?-

-me creía que solo eran Amigos-

-Pues no,igual que tu con Giovanni ¿no?-dijo poniendo una sonrisa gatuna sin dejar su semblante serio

Creo que sonroje de sobremanera

-Ruby déjalo anda sigamos-dijo Bebe cogiendo mi mano y llevándome a nose donde

-Y ella es Wendy nuestra mejor espia y también mi mejor amigo-dijo sonriendo

-¿Wendy?,¿tambien estas metida en esto?-dije sorprendido

Ella me sonrio

-Es bonito-dijo para luego irse

Estaba flipando completamente.

Primero conozco el "yaoi"

Después no me puedo concentrar por su culpa.

Después me entero de que ahí dos chicos gays en el colegio.

Y ahora la novia de Stan es fujoshi

-me estoy mareando-demasiadas emociones

-Vamos te llevare nuestra reunión semanal-

¿reunion?

_Tiempo después:_

-Comienza la reunión **º135 **del club del yaoi con nuestra jefa bebe al mando-dijo la pequeña Karen

-Gracias,Karen,Bien hoy empezaremos con la típica votación _El mas uke de todos_-dijo sonriendo y repartio papel

Por pocos puntos Gano Pip Pirrup,pero yo vote por Kyle por suerte mi voto fue anónimo

-bien ahora la pelea anual el tema de hoy-dijo sacando un papelito de una hurna-_Bunny _**vs **_Bratters_

-Yo voto por el Bratters veo una relación mas emocional y sentimental entre ellos dos,además,Kenny es un cerdo-dijo Red mostrando cara de asco con lo ultimo

-¡El Bunny es real!,Esta claro que Butters debe ser el uke de un pervertido como Kenny-dijo Heidi enfadada con Red

-¡Kenny es un cerdo!-dijo Red mirando desafiante

-¡Bunny!-

-¡Bratters!-

-¡Bunny!-

-¡Bratters!-

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Bebe dando un golpe en la mesa

Todo se hizo silencio

-Alexander,¿Qué piensas sobre eso?-dijo sonriendo

¿me preguntaba en serio?

-yo…-Mire a Red-Yo…-Mire a Heidi-…Yo…A-A mi me gusta el _Style_-termine con eso

Todos me miraron sorprendidas

-con que Style,¿eh?-dijo Bebe sonriendo-Igual que Wendy también es su pareja favorita

Abri los ojos sorprendido ¿desde cuando emparejaba a Wendy su novio con su mejor amigo? Ella se tapo la cara con las manos de la vergüenza

-¡Bebe!-grito ella avergonzada

-jeje-rio maliciosamente ella

Apartir de eso la reunión siguió "normal" por asi decirlo

Estabamos sentados en sillas y viendo un video un momento

¿era una escena para mayores entre Pip y Damien?

¿Por qué Pip gritaba tanto?

¿dolera?

¿le gustara?

¿se…se sentirá bien?

¿Por qué tengo una hemorragia nasal?

Dicho esto me fui corriendo estaba tan avergonzado y

_Excitado_

Espera,¿Qué? M…¿me excito eso? ¿Por qué rayos?

Dicho esto me escondi avergonzado detrás de un arbusto

-que vergüenza-escondi mi cara entre mis manos como lo había echo Wendy antes

Estuve a punto de salir de un arbusto pero vi algo que me sockeaba

Stan y Kyle se estaban besando detrás de un árbol

¿Qué rayos hacían?

¿s…se estaban besando?

Me escondi rápidamente detrás de una arbusto y siguilosamente sace mi celular y empeze a grabar

Asi es como oyeron

**Grabar.**

Estaba grabando un momento intimo entre ambos me sentía tan avergonzado

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto una voz en mi espalda

Rápidamente bloqueé mi celular y vi quien estaba detrás de mi

Estaba Steve sin su bufanda y sonriendo

Estaba tan lindo.

Espera…¿¡Qué?!,¿¡COMO QUE LINDO!? No el no es lindo.

_Es hermoso_.

Puta mente.

-¿Qué hacias con el móvil?(N/A:Movil=celular lo mismo es xD)-

-na-nada….-dije viendo mi vista hacia donde estaban ambos

Ya no estaban.

-¿te llevo a casa?-dijo sonriendo

Simplemente asentí y empezamos caminar hacia mi casa

Estaba bastante desanimado había perdido el momento perfecto para grabarlo.

Ya llegamos a mi casa.

-¿qui…quieres pasar?-dije sonriendo

-Claro-dijo el sonriendo entrando

-te traeré algo de beber-dije sonriendo y fui por un refresco

Cuando volvi el estaba sentado leyendo el periódico que estaba en la mesa.

Se veía tan adulto.

Solo con pensar eso me sonroje

-To-toma tu refresco-dijo dándole el refresco

-gracias-dijo tomando agua

El era un chico bastante serio y solo sonreía conmigo eso siempre me hacia sonreir adoraba su sonrisa

Me sente a su lado y encendí la tele

Nada interesante.

Entonces empeze a pensar en todo lo que había pasado este dia.

El descubrimiento de el club de fujoshis

Stan y Kyle besándose

Lo que estoy empezando a sentir hacia Steve

Entonces volvi al mundo real y le mire la cara la tenia roja por algún motivo

Lentamente gire mi cabeza hacia la tele.

Me puse completamente rojo

¡Era una película porno gay!

¡Oh dios!,corri a coger el mando y apagarla

Estaba completamente avergonzado

-es…esto Steve lo siento no era mi inten-fui interumpido

Steve Giovanni me estaba besando.

Un monton de sensaciones buenas y malas adornaron mi mente y el sabor de mis labios se sentía tan bien y simplemente cerre mis ojos disfrutando del momento.

Nos separamos.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estábamos hacien ¡Nos hemos besado!,y…y…¡se sentía tan bien!

-esto…A-alex lo siento…fu-fue un acto reflejo-dijo el intentando escusarse

No pude aguantar mas le agarre del cuello de la camisa

Asi es

_**Le robe un beso.**_

* * *

ALAAAAAA QUE MARCHAAAAAAAAA xD ¡espero que les haya gustado!

(a mi no me convencio mucho pero bueno ñ-ñ)

**Ahora es cuando puedes poner un comentario,ponerme en favoritos y si quieres que ponga mas parejas de south park me avisan por privado**

**Denle mucho amorrrrr~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia:**¡Hola gente con boca,Ojos y Nariz! :D Hoy estamos con un nuevo capitulo de "Como conoci el yaoi escribiéndolo a las 16:30 pero vosotros seguro lo veréis a las 18:00 xD

Aclaraciones:

-**Todos tienen 16 años**

-**Steve Giovanni y Alexander Swanson son de mi propiedad**

**South park no es mio es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

No podía creerlo.

¡No podía!

Hace menos de una hora me estaba besando con Steve en la sala,Pero no,El tenia que besar jodidamente bien

A veces le odio y le quiero demasiado.

Hoy fue el dia mas extraño de mi vida.

_**Martes:**_ (Asi es solo paso un dia xD)

Estaba bastante incomodo estábamos en clase yo estaba solo.

Seguramente Steve tenia algunos "Asuntos" mas importantes que yo

Vale sone como chica enfadada con su novio

Pero,¿Qué somos Steve y yo?,ósea nos hemos besado eso significa que…,¿Me gusta?,¿Le gusto?,somos…¿Novios?,bueno el no dijo nada ni yo tampoco asi que…¿No lo somos?,¿solo experimentábamos?,No lo se

En eso llego la hora del almuerzo y sorprendentemente y no solo para mi.

Estaba comiendo con las chicas.

La verdad eran divertidas.

-¡Y en eso Kevin beso a Clyde el cual no supo que hacer!,¡Se pusieron hacer cochinada en la mesa del señor garrison!-decia Red emocionada

¿Qué?

-Fue el mejor sueño de mi vida-

En eso relaje mis hombros y la mire sorprendido ¿todo era un sueño?,Nos había contado un fic de por lo menos 7000 palabras .-.

Simplemente me recarge en mi mesa en silencio

Queria comer con Steve,Queria…Besarme otra vez con el

Molesto encendí mi Celular y vi que aun estaba en modo grabación

¿para que lo puse yo en grabación?

…

Abri los ojos sorprendido

-Bebe…-dije en voz baja

Con solo decir Bebe todas me miraron

-¿Si?,fundashin-dijo ella mirándome

Entonces puse el video que grabe y se lo puse delante

Pasaban los minutos y lo estaban viendo por decimocuarta vez

-¡Eres increíble Fundashin!-dijo Karen mirando la grabación

-¡no eres una zorra insincera como Jessica Rodrigez!-decia Ruby con su semblante serio

-Hola,chicas-aparece de quien sabe donde Jessica Rodrigez

-HOLA/¿QUÉ PASA,TIA?/AY AMIGA-

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Hablando de una zorra insicera-

-ah,ok me tengo que ir-se va

-¡Claro amiga!...Golfa-dice Bebe molesta

Yo tenia cara de póker face pues…¿desde cuando las chicas se comportan asi?

Ya había terminado la hora del almuerzo y Steve aun no estaba en su sitio.

Le echaba de menos.

Ahora teníamos reunión en el club del yaoi y la verdad me gustaba bastante el club las chicas eran divertidas.

-Reunion **Nº136 **del club del yaoi con nuestra jefa Bebe al mando-Dijo Karen

-Hoy empezaremos con la Tipica votación del _Uke mas uke de todos_-Dijo la jefa sonriendo

Otra vez vote a Kyle esta vez no por anónimo y para mi sorpresa

Kyle Gano.

Despues pasábamos a la sala de audiovisuales

-Bien hoy veremos una escena _Style_ Real grabada por nuestro miembro mas nuevo,Fundashin-dijo la jefa Bebe

Todas aplaudieron mientras que yo arrugaba la nariz de vergüenza no me gustaba que me llamaran Fundashin

Y otra vez el dichoso video

Stan y Kyle besándose pero mucho

Ojala yo fuera Kyle y Stan fuera…Steve

Entonces mi imaginación me jugo una mala pasada Hizo que Kyle fuera yo y Stan Steve

Recorde el Beso era tan dulce

Mi cara se puso completamente roja al recordar el momento

-¿Pasa algo,Fundashin?-dijo Red con sus instintos Ninja

-¿Ah?...Nada Red,puedes seguir viendo el video-

-Pero si ya termino la reunión-

Mire a mi alrededor.

Efectivamente la reunión había acabado y yo no me había dado cuenta

-¿y que haces aquí?-

-Me dejaron recogiendo-dijo Red fastidiada

-puedo recoger…-Red se fue corriendo-…yo

Suspire y empeze a recoger al terminar me daron las 19:00 seguramente mis padres estarían preocupados

Corri hasta la entrada y…no se abria

Me había quedado encerrado.

Abri los ojos

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-dije para caer al suelo

El dia iba de peor en peor.

Primero no viene Steve y ahora me quedo encerrado

Sin nada que hacer y sin cobertura en mi Celular me levante buscando un cargador o algo por el Estilo

Entonces pase por el aula del señor garrison iba a pasar de largo pero…

-no…no toques ahí Damien-escuche la voz de Pip

-vamos Pip,Estamos solos-dijo mientras empezaba a morderle

Yo abri completamente los ojos viendo a un Pip en calzoncillo bueno…sin calzoncillos y Damien empezó a bajar y…

Empezo a lamer.

Me tape la cara con las manos notaba el calor se me venia a la cabeza

¡Lo estaban haciendo!,y…y…lo peor era que tenia que esperar para hacer que al menos Damien accediera a sacarme de aquí

Entonces empezaron los gemidos.

Rojo me tuve que levantar y irme a cualquier sitio cualquiera estaba bien

Entonces pase por la puerta de el despacho de la directora abri lentamente y lo vi

¡Encima de la mesa había un cargador de celular!

Contento me puse a conectarlo busque un encufe y lo conecte

Se fue encendiendo…

¡Listo!

Mire hacia arriba y sorprendentemente tenia 22 mensajes

Eran Steve.

Emocionado los fui leyendo uno a uno

** ..Bueno,No te presionare ni nada,Pero quisiera una explicación si se puede**

**2.¿Acaso no te agrado?,¿Acaso no te gustan los chicos?**

**3.¿No me digas que sales con alguien?,Porque si es asi Me alejo**

** el cuarto mensaje que te dejo,por favor contéstame**

** ,Lo sé Otra vez yo,Pero…Solo quiero arreglar las cosas**

**6.¿Alex? D:**

**7.¿Me odias?,¿te caigo mal?,¿Te irrito? O yo que se,¿algo por lo que me ignores?**

** mis mensajes no te desharas de mi ¿sabes?**

** tu ultima oportunidad Alex,Si no me respondes o no es tu decisión,solo dimelo y te dejare de molestar**

** BIEN,ALEX,JODETE…**

** el mensaje anterior,¿si?,Solo estoy frustrado porque no me has encanta que seas tan timido y con tu sonrisa insegura,Simplemente pero estas presente…aunque no pueda verte,de Timidez casi estamos iguales,Eres mi persona favortia,Cada minuto a tu es genial,Y no hay nadie en el mundo,que ame mas estar contigo,cada momento lo haces especial,tu eres mi persona favorita,aunque no siempre ando diciéndolo,es un buen momento:TE QUIERO,TE AMO MI VIDA**

**12.S-si el ultimo mensaje fue muy cursi pero…te espero en el parque a las 17:00 ¿si?**

**13.¿No fuiste?,¿hice algo malo?**

** no quieres estar conmigo solo dilo,Si es asi ya no te molestare mas**

** ME HARTE ALEXANDER,ES UN SI O UN NO,DECIDETE,NO TE VOLVERE A GUSTAR**

** odio**

** los dos mensajes anteriores,no te odio,es todo lo contrario,en serio perdón,es solo que…te extraño y te esperare lo que tenga que esperar **

** domingo miércoles a las 17:00 en la tiendo de Jimbo ¿si?**

** espero que no me ignores apropósito**

** serio te Amo Alexito**

** serio te Amo Alexito**

**22.e…¡el mesaje anterior se reenvio! Jeje…en fin ¿el miércoles a las 17:00?,¿porfa?**

Si pudiera verme ahora mismo sabría como estaría

Rojo…completamente rojo asi que me decidi a contestar

**Steve siento haberte echo esperar para nada estoy enfadado contigo es solo que el Celular se me quedo sin batería por eso mismo no supe lo del parque y claro que quedamos mañana ¿si?**

Y subsconsciente escribi esto:

**Yo también te quiero Steve**

Envie el mensaje sonreí y me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo pero también había un problema que olvide…

**Seguia encerrado**

* * *

**Olivia:**-Vomitando arcoíris por donde sea- ¿Qué cursi salio Steve verdad? xD en final espero que os haya gustado

**Ahora es cuando puedes dejar un comentario,ponerme en favoritos y si quieres mas parejas de south park me avisan por privado**

**DENLE MUCHO AMOR YAOIIIII (¿).**


End file.
